


Next Stop (Saruhiko Fushimi x Reader NSFW)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Fondling, K Project - Freeform, NSFW Art, Public Transportation, Vaginal Fingering, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, saruhiko fushimi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: To make the time on the metro pass faster, Fushimi takes matters into his own hands.NSFW, Semi-Public fingering, Fondling on the metro





	Next Stop (Saruhiko Fushimi x Reader NSFW)

This sucked. You were never a fan of crowds, so the fact that you and your boyfriend were crammed into the metro with tons of other people set you on edge. You were headed back from visiting your parents, and now you just wanted to curl up with your lover and watch a movie. 

As the tracks made a turn, someone bumped into Fushimi, causing him to bump into you. Luckily, you were right in front of the door, so you braced yourself on it. Fushimi chuckled a bit and leaned down to your ear, mumbling quietly so only you could hear.

“Sorry. Hey, you’re turning red.”

“I-I’m not very fond of large crowds...”

When Fushimi really looked at you now, he could tell that you were tense with discomfort, your hand gripping a nearby rail tighter than you needed and your shoulders scrunched up slightly. He chuckled a bit and gently nibbled along the shell of your ear. Maybe this was a way to calm you down.

“Just calm down a bit. The only one near you is me.”

You could feel his lips and the edge of his teeth moving lightly over your ear, but that was enough to cause your face to flame up with a blush. The lightness of his touch was causing your senses to go on full alert, making the smell of his cologne become even stronger and the sound of his breathing in your ear become a bit louder. You held back a quiet moan and glanced back at the man.

“Saru... not here...”

A soft chuckle sounded from his lip as he pulled away from your ear slightly.

“What? Are you getting excited just from my lips?”

One of his hands ran over your bare arm, and he could feel the smooth skin heating up in response to his touch. He felt you shift in place, and he instantly wrapped an arm around your waist.

“You are, aren’t you? You dirty girl~”

With one hand holding the grab strap on the ceiling, his other hand went from your waist and up your shirt, slipping beneath your bra with ease and grasping a mound. You bit your lip to keep a gasp from slipping from your mouth and subconsciously leaned into his grasp, little spurts of arousal shooting through the area, and he continued to squeeze the mound of skin his grasp. He brought his fingers to the stiffening bud that poked at his palm, tweaking it between his thumb and pointer finger. Your grip on the railing faltered a bit, and your hand twitched as you tried your hardest not to utter a single peep. 

“Hm~ Look~ Your nipples are already getting harder. Don’t make a sound. Wouldn’t want to get caught, would you?~”

The sound of his low voice whispering in your ear sent pleasure trickling through your body, and you could feel your cunt beginning to moisten in your panties. You hurriedly squeezed your thighs together in a fruitless attempt to stop the wetness from seeping through. The man felt you shift again, and brought his lips to your neck as he kissed along the smooth skin, his hand letting go of your hard nipple. You felt relief flash through you, but that was quickly smothered when you felt his hand go up under your skirt, rubbing your wet cunt over the fabric of your panties.

“You’re already so wet from me just touching your nipple? How dirty~”

His fingers made their way beneath the fabric, skillfully opening the area up more and rubbing a finger against the length of your pussy. 

“Dear god, you’re soaked~ What if I just entered you now, in front of all these people?~ What would you do then? How would you contain your moans?”

He chuckled lowly and slipped a couple fingers into your wet pussy, moving them deeply into your core as his thumb rubbed little circles over your swollen clit. Your eyes were shut tight as pleasure wracked your body, your legs beginning to tremble while your hand gripped the railing tightly, the knuckles turning white. You bit your lip harshly as your mouth struggled to keep down the moans that so badly wanted to burst from your lips. The idea of getting caught caused panic to streak through your body, yet it also made you so unbearably hot. 

“Feel my fingers fuck your greedy little pussy~ My, my, you just swallow them up, don’t you?~”

Your body felt as if it was on fire, and your face was flushed with a bright red blush. His fingers pumped in and out of you in a smooth fashion, and you could barely hear the wet sounds coming from beneath your skirt. Your knees shook so badly you felt as if you were about to tumble over at any second.

Before you could register what happened, Fushimi retracted his fingers from your dripping pussy and the door opened to your stop. As you were in a daze from the past ten or so minutes, he wrapped an arm around your waist and led you off the metro. Your body still ached for release, and the megane could easily tell as your walk was short-stepped and fast along his long-stepped stride. He smirked and leaned down to whisper in your ear.

“Don’t worry. Once we get home, I’ll be sure to finish what I started~”


End file.
